polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Belgiumball
: Royaume de Belgiqueballe : Koninkrijk Belgiëbal : Königreich Belgienkugel |founded = 4 October, 1830 |onlypredecessor = United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball |predicon = Dutch Empire |image = Belgium during wwi waffles by kaliningradgeneral-dc1xtee.png |caption = I CAN INTO GOOD WAFFLES! |government = Federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy |personality = Divided and Bossy, Kind, Caring, addicted to chocolate, keeps everything to itself |language = Dutch * Flemish French German |type = Germanic Latin |capital = Brusselsball |affiliation = Beneluxball EUball G9 G10 NATOball UNball |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Protestantism Atheism Islam Judaism |friends = Almost all countryballs, but especially: Netherlandsball Franceball Luxembourgball UKball USAball EUball Denmarkball South Koreaball Norwayball Germanyball Spainball |enemies = Turkeyball North Koreaball ISISball Japanball Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Formerly: United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball Nazi Germanyball German Empireball Gib hands pl0x... |likes = Cuisine, Chocolate, Waffles, Fries, Beer, Fine Arts, Hands, Fairs, EDM, Stromae, Tintin, The Smurfs, Dr Evil, Sabaton, Catalonia, Dimirti Vega, P90, Smith & Wesson, Cutting off hands... |hates = They're not french fries! Being mistaken for Germanyball, Terrorism, Bad Weather |intospace = Yes |bork = Waffle waffle / fries fries |food = Waffles, Chocolate, French Belgian fries(but USA pronounces like that), Brussels Sprouts, Waterzooi |status = Belgium can now into female leadership (Sophie Wilmès) |notes = Might split very soon. |reality = Kingdom of Belgium |currency = Euro |imagewidth = default }} Belgiumball, officially the Kingdom of Belgiumball, is a sovereign state and federal constitutional monarchy in Western Europe. He borders Franceball to the South, Netherlandsball to the North, and Germanyball and Luxembourgball to the East. His clay is divided into 3 regions, the Dutch-speaking north region called Flandersball, the French-speaking south region called Walloniaball, and of course his capital Brusselsball. With an area of 11,787 square miles, Belgium lies in the 140th position in the largest countries in the world. As of 2018, it has a population of 11.45 million inhabitants. The headquarters of NATOball and EUball are located in Belgiumball's capital: Brusselsball, that's why he bosses every countryball around a lot. On the other hand, he is also where the biggest rave party in the world, Tomorrowland, is held. Since his birth, Belgium has tried to act as a very neutral and peaceful country, but instead, has been engrossed in almost every major war in Europe. Despite his troubled past. He quickly rose to become one of the leading powers of the industrialized European world and was one of the founding members of NATO and EU. Meaning that since day one Belgium has tried to keep a huge amount of affiliates close. His birthday is on the 4th of October. History Ancient myths say Belgiumball is descended from Belgicaball, a province of the ancient Gaulball. At some point it's clay got conquered by SPQRball. Many countryballs concurred the clay in the centuries afterward like Spainball, Austriaball, Germanyball, Franceball, and Netherlandsball. Belgiumball was born in 1830. His parents are Franceball and United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball, this was before Franceball got married to Germanyball. His parents met when Franceball took some of Dutch Republicball's clay in 1795. After he changed his name to the United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball (aka Netherlandsball), UKball helped deliver the child, and then secure its neutrality in 1839's Treaty of London. The boy eventually grew up to follow in his parents' footsteps, eventually acquiring a slave colony of his own, Congoball, in 1885 where his weird fetish for hands begins. It was also during this time, that Belgiumball developed his weird fetish for hands. He was eventually forced to abandon indulging it in 1908, under pressure from his guardian/mentor UKball. In 1914, German Empireball tried to anschluss Belgiumball, but his guardian and uncle UKball, as well as his estranged mother Franceball, came to his rescue, and then eventually his distant cousin USAball as well. German Empireball was defeated in 1918, and his former clay in East Africa was divided between UKball and Belgiumball. In 1933, however, Weimar Republicball became Nazi Germanyball and in 1940, Nazi Germanyball raped and anschlussed him again, for 4 years this time, until his distant cousin USAball came to his rescue once again in 1944. After that traumatic experience, Belgiumball settled down into a peaceful lifestyle, and eventually gave Democratic Republic of Congoball his independence in 1960. He was a founding member of both the EU (1957) and NATO (1948). Nowadays, the EU (his half brother) has his base located in Belgiumball's clay. He tries to be as good a host as possible. Since the end of World War II Belgiumball suffers a lot from his bipolar disorder. Doctors say he will die soon since his son Flandersball wants to divorce Walloniaball. They will maybe be their own state or Flandersball will go back to his dad Netherlandsball and Walloniaball will go back to his mom Franceball Since many votes have come back to annexation of Flandersball and Walloniaball. Upon that Belgiumball was assaulted by ISISball on the 22nd of March, 2016, when it attacked Brusselsball. Personality Belgiumball is generally a warm and cheerful ball but is known to have a split personality. Generally, Belgiumball is seen as an innocent waffle and chocolate-lover that doesn't seem to do much wrong. He enjoys life with good food and drinks. He loves eating waffles, chocolates and drinking beer. He is a big fan of EDM and House music. He even organizes crazy rave parties to celebrate his love for EDM. Belgiumball also loves sports such as Soccer, Tennis and Cycling. His success in these sports do vary a lot though. Belgiumball has a fascination for Renaissance and surrealist art and is also a huge comic-book nerd. Belgiumball made "Smurfs" and "Tintin" and he extremely loves soccer. And he plays it well - he got the bronze medal in the 2018 World Cup in Russiaball. His best clothes are ginnes. Secretly Belgiumball is extremely obsessed with (cut-off) hands. Some say he even took one out on a date once. This is due to his historic fetish for hands, derived from his rape of Congo Free Stateball. He's probably a nerd, but he enjoys life, but mostly bullied by ISISball. Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Friends Almost everyone but the more important ones: * Canadaball - Half-brother, helped me in WW1 and WW2. * Franceball - Mother: Abandoned me since I was pregnant (Sometimes fathers pregnant, you know). But I like her very much. Thanks for teaching me French. But... HOW DARE YOU BEAT ME IN THE WORLD CUP SEMI-FINALS! I CANNOT INTO FINAL BECAUSE OF YOU! ALSO FRENCH FRIES ARE BELGIAN NOT FRENCH * Germanyball - Better German than the past but your past selves brutally hurt my mothers ass! You past imbecile flag copycat! But at least your awesome at cultural unity. * Luxembourgball. Brother and gas station. Really, too irrelevant though. * Netherlandsball - Father: But his father (my grandfather) tried to stop my independence. Thanks for teaching Dutch. * Philippinesball - My Friend who likes me! Filipino Tourist who been visit our country because of my economy and tourist spot and Also, our chocolate as is now in the Philippines since 2014. * Polandball - Happy 100th anniversary! * UKball - Guardian/Mentor: He helped secure my freedom twice from Reichtangle and his Grandson. * USAball - Cool guy, helped me out with the Nazi that time. I am not of Germany! AND THE FRENCH FRIES ARE BELGIAN, NOT FRENCH!!! * EUball - My half-brother, I host his capital. Don't tell him but Germany and France adopted him from me. Neutral * Burundiball - My former colonial slave. * DR Congoball - My former other colonial slave, but he hates me (Thanks Leopold II) (nao gib hands). I'm trying to get a better relationship with him though. * Rwandaball - My former other colonial slave. * Turkeyball - Home to many Turkish immigrants! But stop bullying with Kurds!! And you aren’t European so please stop trying to join European Union. Enemies * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - KEBABTARDERS, I LEFT A 4-3 ON THEM, MY BONUS STAGE IN THE ELIMINATORIES FOR THE WORLD CUP. 2017, THE BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!! And I helped him to defend kebab * German Empireball - YOU ARE THE WORST GERMAN EVER FUCK YOU FOR ATTEMPTING TO FULLY ANSCHLUSS ME! * ISISball - YUO WILL PAY FOR WHAT YUO DID TO ME IN 22 MARCH 2016!!! Fuck you terrorist! * Belgaumball - Why did you steal my name? * Japanball - HAHA!!! 3-2?!? I DEFEAT YOU!!!! Subdivisions Regionballs and Provinceballs * Flandersball ** West Flandersball ** East Flandersball ** Flemish Brabantball ** Antwerpball ** Limburgball * Walloniaball ** Hainautball ** Walloon Brabantball ** Namurball ** Liegeball ** Luxembourgball (Belgium) ** German-speaking Communityball * Brusselsball (the capital city) Gallery Artwork Byz-Nederland.png 36161499 279240305969773 1238927236866768896 n.jpg Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) MnpH0hG.png Attacks in Africa.png EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Usfisifsifs.png|By Achi Netherlands - MAP COMPETITION K.png Belgium molesting.png Family Photo.PNG 43BFC4DA-8D30-4CE7-92BD-52D6BEF3C7CA.png Belgian_ID.png Belgium - MAP COMPETITION.png Polandball Francophones.png Waffle Shield but its a remake.png /PolandballWikiaBelgiumBanner Happy D-Day to Germany.jpg WSsw0au.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png belgiumballwithfries.png Sele_Polandball.png BelgiumPB.png Comics 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss 2n81w49s7mg11.png|credit from Barskie N5T7IN0.png|credit from Katalpa 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn VPKJMw2.png Dpvo68rcmp611.png|credit from balaur_bondoc Belgium-Germny_relations-12345.jpg Waffle Shield.png Neutrality.png 0somQzS.png Hands_for_Belgium.png Lord_of_War.png 1393808_455403624578267_1423341617_n.png WjNKcqv.png BImeqKA.png RC_plane.jpg ZdfOtZa.png L2gk8gF.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png EGJFbiW.png|Hands HugBVAZ.png UN cartoon1.png 'g7k3hC3.png qPnP5J8.png Belgium declares neutral.png News 128.png|291x291px|DR Congoball, rejected by Belgium Anonymous basement dads (Polandball).png|Anonymous basement dads 'zbBRze0.png Respect_the_innocent_dead.png 1c6iNhJ.png 'm0CR404.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_4.png Why Always English.png CAJIl2w.png 2G0l2Vj.png JbbeI87.png FO85LzY.png XLnjzgW.png ABMf9ns.png 맥주Beer.png CB Fiction.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg Invasions.png zq9qpnk.jpg Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png 1yUy0Ii.png 's2chH6I.png 2zYuDBH.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png TYCRAOn.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Whats the Difference.png France vs Germany.png Planet Destroyers.png Colonizers.png Retired Colonizers.png Belgium Good.png Waffles.png Everyone Can Beat England.jpg Gib Gib Monies.png Belgium is Scary.png Stupid Europeans.png Join What Club.png English School.jpg Bad Neighbor.png British Fight.png Fatherhood.png Miscommunication.png Malta_Speaks_1.png Comicforwiki2.png Poland_and_Belgium_Get_Anschlussed_in_the_Park_(My_first_Polandball_comic).png es:Bélgicaball fr:Belgiqueballe nl:Belgiëbal ru:Бельгия zh:比利时球 Navigation Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Belgiumball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Walloon Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:EUball Category:OSCEball Category:NATOball Category:UNball Category:Flemish Speaking Countryball Category:Red Yellow Black Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Atheist Category:West Europe Category:Characters Category:Germanic Category:Chocolate Category:Beer Category:Burger Lovers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Dark Past Category:World Cup Participants